Prince Cafe
by Adrastea Mnemosyne
Summary: Welcome to the Prince Cafe. How may we help you today?
1. The Cafe

Disclaimer: Everything I do not own, except the plot and any characters you do not recognize.

The café was in a small nook of the shopping district, a place where people inevitably were and business was always booming. The café opened at four in the afternoon when all manners of students were out of school and wandering the district or heading home. Its sign was gold plated and engraved in white was Prince Café: Coffee and Tea House. The door was made of oak wood, ornately carved at its borders. The café's inside was as decorated as the outside but more elegant. A small crystal chandelier was placed above each of the tables. The tables were made of cherry wood and covered in pure white table cloths. The chairs were also of cherry wood with a rose carved at the top left edge. Overall it was simple and elegant, and perhaps better than most restaurants in the world due to their gaudiness. Most of the customers of this café came looking for one thing or another, perhaps a dream, answers, or maybe some comfort. For a while the café was another world for them a way to leave reality for a moment. So do you dare to venture into a different reality?Discover the circumstances that brought each of the people in this cafe together and the things they pass onto their customers. The Prince Cafe is now open!


	2. Atobe

Disclaimer: Everything I do not own, except the plot and any characters you do not recognize.

This story is not beta-read and will not be great, however I hope I have done a fairly decent any of you would like to offer your beta-reading skills I would be eternally on with the story!

* * *

Atobe couldn't believe it. This couldn't have been happening, especially not to him. Maybe to Shishido or Oshitari and remotely Gakuto but never to him. What this was exactly he wasn't sure. His parents were somehow convinced that he was too spoilt and needed to learn some humility. Me! Ore-sama has no reason for humility, but that's not what my parents think.

"Oomph," Atobe ran into the wall. Shocked out of his reverie he decided to glare at the wall he ran into. Only to discover it wasn't a wall definitely not a wall, but rather a door with a sign Prince Café: Coffee and Tea Shop. He walked away from the door and was getting further when an old man not younger than 40 called him out.

"Young man, you dropped this," the old man spoke. To Atobe it was a partially strange tone.

"Ore-sama thanks you," he replied. As he was about to walk off to some place other than there, the old man spoke once more," Would you like some tea?"

"Ore-sama doesn't need any tea from plebeians like you," Atobe replied a little irritated couldn't this old man leave him alone.

"Oh no, I insist it's brewed just like in Britain," the old man said. This caught Atobe's attention. He loved English tea since he was introduced to it. Especially Earl Grey and as he had nothing better to do he figured he might as well go.

"Ore-sama has changed his mind I will join you for tea," He replied. The old man dragged him back to the door he had run into and took him inside the café. Atobe was pleased with the design. It suited his familiarity with extravagant but elegant design, but managed an air of understated beauty.

He and the man had tea in comfort and somewhere in there he managed to get a name out of him, Geraud. He knew it was French but the man looked definitely of Japanese origin. When it came time to pay Atobe asked for the check, and the old man replied it wasn't necessary until he was done with the café.

"It's fine Ore-sama, can afford it," he said.

"It's not necessary not until you have finished with the shop," Geraud quietly responded.

Atobe was indignant and insisted that he pay and Geraud refused until Atobe resigned to the fact. However, that didn't stop him from coming everyday for the rest of the week to try and pay what he thought was due.

* * *

At the end of two weeks, Geraud came up with a compromise," since you are so intent on paying money, why don't you work and I'll consider it a payment of sorts.

" Ore-sama will not work, just tell me the price and Ore-sama will pay," he insisted. This was most likely the thousandth time he had said that phrase.

" You can work or keep arguing with me I won't change my mind," Geraud sighed.

Atobe seeing there was no way to convince Geraud and knowing he probably needed practice for when he actually got a job agreed.

* * *

It was a bad idea to Atobe. Geraud didn't cut him any slack when he started. He forced Atobe to learn how to be a busboy, and every unsatisfactory job he did had to be repeated until satisfactory. Of course this was after Geraud let him try cooking. Needless to say Atobe wasn't allowed anywhere within three meters of the kitchen unless delivering an order or cleaning. With Geraud watching him. Part of the reason he was doing extremely menial tasks was the fact that he had to partially pay for the damages to the kitchen. This was one of the times he hated Geraud. 'I am Ore-sama menial tasks are beneath me so why am I doing a servants work,' he thought.

Geraud replied, " so that you can learn how to do things and do them well. And so that you can appreciate good work."

"How did you know what ore-sama was thinking," he questioned.

"You said it out loud," Geraud replied and walked out. Atobe sighed, he doubted that he would ever stop doing menial tasks. However, they were good for being able to allow him to think.

* * *

Geraud worked him for the next few days then decided to change what he was doing. He had to learn to be a waiter. He smirked this would be easy.

The following day Atobe arrived somewhat early at the café eager to be doing something he knew he would be good at. He found Geraud in the kitchen where the chefs were working. The chefs wee strange they never said anything and left as soon a the café closed. They had solid faces that reminded Atobe of Tezuka. Geraud asked Atobe to stretch his arms before him. He then took a medium sized tray and piled two on each of Atobe's arms. He had a slightly hard time keeping them balanced. He then placed six cups and plates on each of the trays and spoke," Your job is to take these trays out into the café. You have to place them at each of the marked tables. Each plate you break is an extra day of menial tasks."

By the time the café opened at four Atobe had to complete two week of menial tasks and not complain whatsoever about it. However, he had learned how to balance the trays and place them at the right tables as well as remember what table had ordered what. The tasks started the following day and today he just did what he was supposed to do.

* * *

In thinking that he had to do the same thing as he had been doing the past one and a half months or so was a mistake. When Geraud led him to the back exit of the café he gave exact orders, yes the great Ore-sama had learnt to take orders, albeit reluctantly. There would be three trucks coming at different time each of these trucks had to have all boxes removed and organized by whether they were a dry ingredient or not and then further organized by type of ingredient by alphabet. It seemed that Geraud liked everything to be specific and completely organized. The first truck arrived at five-thirty and he had to take about six hundred boxes off the truck after this, he managed to sort them in the first category before the next truck arrived with slightly more items than the first, shortly followed by the third and last truck. When the café closed at ten Atobe had only gotten through they frozen ingredients and was sufficiently freezing when Geraud walked into the refrigerator, "how far have you gotten?" he asked.

" Ore-sama just finished the frozen ingredients," he stuttered.

Geraud stared at him and sighed, " Come, sit warm up with a cup of tea then go home."

Atobe sped pout of the refrigerator glad to be leaving the freezing thing. He was seven happier when the cup of Earl Grey was served. Geraud looked at him with an amused smile on his worn face.

"What so funny," he asked.

"Nothing special,'" Geraud answered.

* * *

The following day when Atobe arrived at the café he was in a dour mood and set straight for work. However, Geraud stopped him, " What's wrong? You didn't announce Ore-sama is here like you usually do.

Atobe replied, " Nothing."

"Then you won't object to a cup of tea, hm, " Geraud said, "sit."

When the tea was served Atobe took a sip and then sighed and started talking, "Ore-sama is frustrated because his classmates are bugging Ore-sama about where he goes every day after practice and it is getting on Ore-sama's nerves….." Atobe spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing and every now and then he'd go into a rant but it was like this.

In the following week Geraud was beginning to think that Atobe enjoyed the sound of his voice more than anything. He learned a lot about Atobe and his teammates, classmates, and rivals. Perhaps one day he would meet some of these characters but he doubted it.

Somehow, it reminded him of when he first handled the café .The joy of having all those interesting characters, his friends but he knew that as they grew up they would leave and soon he would be here. He'd eventually grow up and perhaps leave the café to him. To continue it. For now though, he would wait until the last of his friends grew up. Geraud then begun paying attention to what Atobe was actually saying.

* * *

Eventually, it became clear that once you got Atobe to talk he'd never stop. Geraud got used to Atobe's never-ending chatter and they stayed amicably. Barring the following incidents in which he learned that no matter how well Atobe picked up everything else getting him to cook was a generally bad idea. Especially after he almost burnt down the café twice.

* * *

The days after everything went back to normal and life moved on. When it was nearing that Atobe had been visiting the café for nearly six months Geraud got a call. Whatever, it was it shook him up as he was stony and in no mood for Atobe's talking. Once the café closed Atobe figured that there had been enough time for Geraud to brood and gain the ability to explain what was going on.

Of course Atobe started the conversation, "What's been wrong with you, since the call you've been moody like Oshitari ahn?"

Geraud sighed, "Blunt as always huh? I have to leave and go collect a few things abroad."

"That's why you've been moody huh? You can just leave the shop and reopen it when you come back,' Atobe replied.

Geraud raised an eyebrow and said nothing, as he stared at Atobe an idea came to mind and he began staring at Atobe with a glint in his eyes.

Atobe noticed this and exclaimed," No Ore-sama has better things to do than watch a café for you!"

Geraud had a smile on his face a smile that reminded Atobe of Fuji Syuusuke very much. It was so similar that he knew he would have to agree. It was inevitable. Atobe sighed, "Fine what do you want Ore-sama to do?"

Within, the next month Atobe learnt a lot of things about the café, especially how to run it.

* * *

The day before Geraud left he gave Atobe another task. He had to find people to help him run the café people he knew not strangers. Great.


	3. Kikumaru

Kikumaru was one of the most energetic people on the Seigaku tennis team. What most people tended to forget was that he was also human and had times when he needed a friend, peace, time alone, and sometimes maybe to talk to a stranger. Somehow his two best friends Oishi and Fuji didn't understand that. This was why he found himself making up lies after practice in order to get away from either of them and wander to the pet shop in the shopping district. Of course today was one of those few days that he needed time to himself and had just wandered out of the pet shop looking for a café to just sit think and maybe relax. His wanderings led him to Prince Café which he supposed was new since he hadn't seen it before. Wandering in he noticed the expensive, yet elegant décor and was about to leave figuring he wouldn't be able to afford anything in the café when the waiter spoke, "Welcome, sir how may I help you to day?"

Kikumaru quickly turned around and said, "Nya I was about to leave actually so there's nothing you can help me with."

The waiter sighed, "Please, stay sit I'll get the manager to come and talk with you," all the while directing Kikumaru to a seat.

Before he could protest the waiter had already run off to find the manager. Thinking he should be rude he decided to wait.

Atobe came out after the waiter had said he had a customer who might need him. Sighing he walked over to the redhead the waiter had pointed out, "excuse me sir, what may you like do drink."

Kikumaru who had zoned out snapped his head to wards the voice about to exclaim he was about to leave when the words froze in his throat. He was staring at the Atobe Keigo. Well figures that such an expensive place would be his.

Atobe noticing the look asked, "Does Ore-sama know you?"

Kikumaru sighed, "I'm in the first doubles slot in Seigaku."

Atobe stared blankly then realized who he was, "Kikumaru Eiji, ahn?

'Yes, that's me and I am about to leave now. Thanks for the time," Kikumaru was getting up when a firm hand on his shoulder pushed him back down.

"Have some tea," Atobe said.

Eiji sighed, "Fine I'll have coffee though," he knew there was no arguing with hyotei's captain.

Once the orders had been placed Atobe spoke, "what's wrong?"

Kikumaru looked at him strangely, "no nya, but why would you want to know about that?"

Atobe smiled, "You aren't with Oishi or Fuji."

Eiji started at that and went on rambling about everything he could. Atobe stayed and took his Earl Grey tea and listened to all the crazy and insane as well as hilarious stories Kikumaru told him. When Kikumaru finally stopped he noticed that there were no other customers there.

"Where'd everyone go, nya," he asked.

"Home," Atobe replied, "the shop closed an hour ago."

Kikumaru panicked, "Noooo, nya! I missed dinner my mom will be soo mad at me!"

Atobe sighed the offered, "Ore-sama could drop you off at home ahn?"

Kikumaru looked like he had just gotten a new pair of tennis shoes, "Really, nya? I would be soo grateful."

Atobe led him out to where the limo was waiting and locked up the café as he got in.

"What the address Kikumaru-san,' Atobe asked.

Kikumaru rattled off the address to the driver then told Atobe, "Don't call me that it makes me feel old nya. It's Eiji, just Eiji nya!"

Atobe was amused when Kikumaru no… Eiji began talking about his sibling antics. When they finally got there Atobe had to force Eiji to listen, "We're here Eiji," when that didn't get his attention, "Kikumaru-san you're home."

Eiji finally noticed and got out of the car and turned to Atobe, "Thank you Atobe-san."

Atobe replied, "Just Atobe," and smiled, "I look forward to seeing you at the café again Eiji."

Eiji then ran off into the house and Atobe went home. As Eiji got ready for bed he thought that he had found a person who would listen to him and not give advice and worry like Oishi, or listen with a passing ear never really registering what Eiji said. Someone who would laugh at what he thought was funny and sad and what he felt was outrageous. He was happy about today; he'd made an interesting friend and also one of the most unlikely ones in an extremely unlikely place.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Eiji never saw Atobe until the day he and Oishi had a fight. It had been after Momo had been kicked off the team. The fight had caused Eiji to avoid Oishi and Fuji for the rest of practice and run off without changing just so no one would follow him. He knew what they would say or at least had a good idea. It would be that he was being rash and he shouldn't fight with Oishi. They would expect him to agree and be his bouncy self, apologize and the Golden pair would be back together and the world would go on happily again. He felt that he didn't want that so he ran. He kept running until he reached the oak doors he had gone through two weeks earlier. When he had finally had a seat in a fairly dim corner with enough light to see he tried to calm himself down, tried to convince him that he was wrong.

This was the state Atobe found him in, "what's wrong Ahn?"

That was all Eiji needed he started on the whole issue with the ranking matches to Oishi snapping at him for a joke that was made in good fun and meant no harm. Some how in all of this Eiji ended up crying due to the fact that this was the cincher in a long line of problem he had. His grades, his parents' expectations, his team's expectations and the stress of thinking about college made him frustrated, because on top of this everyone expected him to act like life was all easy when he knew very well it was not. Some where in the process of the rant Eiji revealed that he was partially dyslexic and this contributed to failing most of his classes since he had refused Fuji or Oishi's help this year. He needed to depend less on them and more on himself.

After Eiji had finished his rant like the time before he had stayed way past his curfew and the shop's closing time. Of course like last time Atobe offered him a ride and that he pass by tomorrow to get some help with his homework. When Eiji got to the front of his house he realized that he still had homework that needed doing and no one would exactly be helpful to him tomorrow.

* * *

The following day, Eiji got up and was almost late to school, almost ran into Oishi and almost fell asleep during class. When he vanished again after practice the rest of the team got curious about him and turned to Inui.

"Do you know where Eiji vanishes off to," Fuji asked.

"There is a 20% chance that he is wandering around the shopping districts around Tokyo," Inui replied.

Unfortunately for them, they wouldn't find Eiji as he was in Prince Café well hidden enough from the rest of the world. He had gotten to the café and gotten ready to do homework with some help from Atobe, but by the time Atobe came he had collapsed and fallen asleep on the desk along with his papers. He decided to let him sleep and to make it more comfortable moved him to the couch in the office.

At around eight when Eiji woke up he panicked. He was in an office but he didn't know where, he was kidnapped! When Atobe walked in a few minutes later he put an end to the panick. Eiji then knew where he was.

"Sleep well ahn," Atobe asked.

Eiji looked sheepish and blushed in embarrassment, "Yes! But I have caused you so much trouble…," he trailed off.

"It was no trouble for Ore-sama," he paused, "I still had to run the café. Do you need more sleep?"

'No, no, no. It's just I had to do my homework so I didn't sleep last night," Eiji stopped, "bur now you can help me with my homework nya!"

Atobe sighed he seemed to be doing that a lot these days, "Well let's go and get started."

Atobe helped Eiji with whatever he didn't understand and it worked even better that Fuji and Oishi who lost patience with him most of the time. By eleven Eiji had finished most of his homework and was ready to go. It was now some agreement for Atobe to drop him off. When he went into the house he found his family talking with Oishi who was most likely waiting for him, "I'm home," he announced cheerfully and walked into the house.

When Eiji finally got to bed it was well past midnight and he had managed to avoid the topic Oishi had been there to talk to him about. Oishi had also offered to help him with homework but he declined saying he understood it well enough already.

He slept knowing that the following day would be another day of pretending and showing off for people until he got to the café.

Oddly enough the day went as he had predicted until Atobe showed himself around the end of practice casually waiting for him leaning on the fence casually. He hadn't noticed him until he walked out of the clubhouse and saw him there. He did something unexpected and walked over enthusiastically and glomped him, "Atobe, Nya! Why are you here?"

Atobe managed to pry his hands off his neck long enough to get air to reply, "I have to go pick a few things so I thought you'd come along ahn."

Eiji replied, "Sure nya!" enthusiastically and walked off with Atobe leaving his teammates shocked and Inui scribbling in his notebook about the new factor in his equations and muttering ,"Ii data."

Fuji was interested at what caused a friendship between two personalities so similar that they would definitely clash and Oishi was worried that Eiji was replacing him. The rest of the team was in various stages of shock excluding Tezuka who thought he shouldn't interfere if it didn't affect tennis and Ryoma who couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

Eiji was waking over to the café, but he would be later than usual. He had let Inui follow him to the pet store then home and when Inui left he snuck out and ran off. When he arrived as usual Atobe was sitting at a table with a cup of tea waiting for him.

"Nya! You were waiting for me," he exclaimed.

Atobe raised an eyebrow at him as if to say that it was a stupid question.

Eiji was embarrassed but went on to the topic he was thinking of, "um... I think I've been imposing on you so I want to do something to help,' it all came out in a rush.

"You need not do anything Ore-sama is fine," Atobe replied. Eiji being Eiji disturbed and haunted Atobe until he finally cracked. Of course what he was asked wasn't what he was expecting.

Eiji was in shock, "Nya! You want me to cook?"

"Of course. You won't stop so you can do that or forget about the topic." Atobe replied.

Eiji wanted to agree but he wasn't sure, "ano will it interfere with tennis or school."

Atobe stared flatly at him, "no, it won't considering I am also a student nah?"

Eiji thought about it, "Nya! I'll do it. Then I can cook for my family, nya!"

"You can't cook," Atobe exclaimed.

Eiji blushed embarrassed, "well I can make ramen and sandwiches and that's it."

Atobe calmed himself then spoke, "fine we'll try today and see what happens." He directed Eiji to the kitchen to find out whether he might have a chef or he would have to ensure that Eiji never stepped into the kitchen ever again. He had the emergency number on speed dial just incase remembering his first time making a meal.

* * *


	4. Tezuka

**I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

Atobe sighed the day had been extremely busy especially with the café. Apparently someone heard about Atobe being at the café and decided to tell others. Needless to say all the fangirls and envious boys along with couples decided to visit the new café. His tennis team decided to visit so that they could see the great Atobe working. At the end Atobe decided he might just have to force reservations for those who just wanted to come and stay and talk with their friends or stare and scream his name. This reminded him he needed to get a piano for the café it would help to make it even classier than the average café.

Eiji snuck up on Atobe and glomped him. They both fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs and Atobe was livid. Of course he didn't say anything but glared at Eiji. Eiji took one look and said, "I'll walk home today I have a few places to pass by," and ran off. He was definitely shocked usually Atobe wouldn't be so mad at such things though it annoyed him. He guessed the day had been stressful enough already.

* * *

A few weeks earlier….

Eiji walked around and ended up at a small bookstore one he definitely enjoyed coming to every now and then. The owner was extremely nice and would let him hide here when he knew Oishi and Fuji were looking for him and he didn't have to go to the café.

He had gotten a decent sized book called White Ninja and was looking for a nice place to sit preferably where nobody could walk in and see him when he tripped over someone's feet and went crashing to the floor.

The person got up and helped him up asking, "Are you okay?"

Eiji was confused and couldn't place the voice but replied, "Give me a minute."

The person got Eiji to sit down and picked up the book, "White Ninja. Have you read the other two books?"

Eiji had recovered his wits and froze; he knew that voice, "Yeah, nya, they're really interesting."

Eiji finally got the guts to look at Tezuka, "Ne, and Tezuka how long have you been coming here?"

He got a flat stare back, "Nevermind." Eiji then promptly ran out of the store yelling a quick goodbye to the owner and that he would get the book tomorrow. Tezuka was left feeling rather confused after all was it that odd to run into him in a bookstore.

* * *

Eiji burst into the café and rushed to the seat he would usually take when he was done. Atobe came and sat as usual this time he was slightly irritated, "what is so shocking that you felt the need to interrupt Ore-sama's work?"

"I just saw Tezuka in a bookstore," Eiji replied.

"And this is important how," Atobe asked.

Eiji stared at him, "this is Tezuka the perfect student, captain and student body President. The ice block who's so busy nobody would think he had a hobby, especially time to read Nya!"

Atobe raised an eyebrow at that, "Eiji isn't Tezuka in the same position as you?"

Eiji was confused now, "huh? Nya, how?"

Atobe smiled and said, "I have to get back to work now," and walked off.

Eiji was thoroughly confused now, how could Tezuka be in the same position as him. It troubled him even as he went to bed that night.

* * *

The next day Eiji made sure to avoid all the regulars until practice and even then he was extremely hard working. After practice he rushed to the bookstore and returned the book to look for a new one.

"You should try the Moscow Vector," a voice suggested.

Eiji picked it up, " Thanks," he turned and saw Tezuka again but before he could run like the devils himself was at his heels, Tezuka got a firm hold on his arm.

"Why do you run every time you see me out of school and practice," he asked.

"Because it's buchou nya," Eiji replied.

"Hmm, so why aren't you running now," Tezuka asked.

"Cause you're holding me back nya," he replied indignantly. Than looked down to see Tezuka had released him already.

Tezuka gave him another flat stare, Eiji had a good idea, "Nya come we'll go to the café," and proceeded to drag Tezuka to the café.

Eiji took Tezuka to a seat where no one would notice them and asked, "What kind of tea do you drink?"

"Black Tea no sugar," Tezuka replied.

Eiji then ran off changed into his waiter attire ordered black tea and told Atobe he had a customer. Atobe had raised an eyebrow at that and asked who. Eiji had replied Tezuka grabbed the tea and walked out to the café.

When he arrived Tezuka was calmly reading a book, he put it down when Eiji arrived.

Eiji set down the tea took a seat and asked, "How long have you been visiting the bookstore I never see you there?"

Tezuka replied, "three months."

Eiji frowned slightly at the answer, "Ne buchou, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," Tezuka had picked up his book and began reading it.

Eiji sighed, "Do you ever answer with anything but one or two word answers nya?"

Tezuka looked up at that, "Yes if you're asking unnecessary questions."

Eiji asked, "How are they unnecessary questions nya?"

Tezuka didn't look up this time or offer an answer; Eiji decided that if Tezuka didn't want to talk he wouldn't. While Tezuka read Eiji called Atobe and asked him to help with homework. Atobe did his best and whatever he couldn't get Eiji to understand he looked to Tezuka who eventually had to explain it since Atobe had to go deal with the customers. Tezuka explained it in relatively simple terms and Eiji finally got it. Tezuka went back to reading the book. Eiji contented himself by pulling out the book Tezuka had recommended and began reading it.

* * *

This was the routine they followed, and slowly Eiji began to tell Tezuka's emotions and states of mind by his body actions and the slight nuances in his voice. Of course when they went between the bookstore and café Eiji would get distracted and blabber on about everything and nothing. Tezuka learned to tell when Eiji was thinking, upset, and needed to be left alone for a while. Simply put Tezuka learned to read Eiji's less obvious emotions and Eiji learnt to read Tezuka.

So when Eiji came with a cup of black tea and sat down Tezuka was curious.

Eiji started, "Can we play tennis?"

Tezuka asked, "Why?"

"Cause I want to improve my game play and stamina nya," Eiji said.

Tezuka never turned anyone down who needed help with tennis, "when?"

"After work at the café, and after practice when I don't need to work," Eiji replied.

Tezuka nodded and Eiji left to finish up with work.

When they finally got to the street courts, they found that they were empty; it was too late for the afternoon stragglers and too early for the late players. They started with a light rally to get themselves warmed up. Tezuka then begun aiming balls on different ends of the baseline and Eiji was barely getting to them. Then he noticed that Tezuka had activated his zone. Eiji was stuck he didn't know how to counter the Tezuka zone. He kept looking for a way when an idea struck him. At the next shot Eiji hit a drop shot, Tezuka was forced to move. He had broken the zone he just had to keep playing till the end.

On the ninth game Eiji could tell he was at his limits. The tenth game and he had absolutely no energy left. The eleventh game he was just reacting to the shots. At the beginning of the twelfth game Eiji collapsed, he was exhausted. Tezuka had no choice but to carry him to the nearest place which was the café. He found Atobe ready to close the café.

"Does Ore-sama want to know why you have an unconscious Eiji Tezuka," he asked.

"He's exhausted we played a set, he pushed himself too far," Tezuka replied.

Atobe sighed, "Get in we'll drop him off at home."

Tezuka got in the limo and they drove off. When they got there Eiji had stirred and mumbled a little but not loudly enough for them to catch what he was saying. They knocked on the door and his mother answered.

"Sorry to disturb Kikumaru-san, but Eiji and I were playing a game when he collapsed and we figured we would bring him home," Tezuka said.

Kikumaru-san replied, "Oh dear, its fine please come in you can put him down on the couch. Is there anything you would like?"

"No thank you Kikumaru-san," Tezuka and Atobe replied and entered the house taking their shoes off and entering.

"Please call me Aichi-san, Kikumaru-san is my husbands name," she asked.

Once they entered the house they realized, Aichi-san was the quietest of them. They found everyone else arguing, complaining, and playing games. The dog bounded up to them and jumped giving them a few licks each and the parakeet made some noises adding to the ruckus. Through all of this noise Eiji slept soundly. Tezuka and Atobe couldn't imagine sleeping here they would have killed someone, and then again Eiji grew up with this so it was normal.

An hour later after being held back by the siblings and the obligation of getting thanks and eating them finally left.

Atobe voiced what they both were thinking, "Next time we don't enter the house ahn?"

Tezuka nodded and went off towards his home which was around the corner and down four blocks.

* * *

The following day Eiji didn't show up until lunchtime and the only people who new why were Tezuka, Eiji, and Atobe. Atobe couldn't be reached and no one had the courage to asked Tezuka that left Eiji. Eiji had successfully dodged every question directed at him with a joke or pretending to be n a conversation with someone. Eiji was relieved when practice came since no one dared interrupt practice for fear of Tezuka's wrath. Tezuka himself was in a bad mood from all the questions and whispers and the fact that most of the members of the team regulars included were not practicing except Eiji and Echizen. When they had completely stopped Tezuka's patience was worn thin.

"Everyone a hundred laps around the courts now," his voice echoed around the courts.

Everyone got moving and scrambled to get started, except Eiji and Echizen who had been doing their warm-up exercises for a practice match. They all seemed to finally understand that Tezuka was in no mood to humor their laziness today. It wasn't that he had yelled around the courts for them to run. It was the opposite his voice was a whisper and deathly calm.

When they were done with the laps, Tezuka gave them their orders, "Since you want to be careless you can repeat the basics. Starting with two hundred swings."

Everyone was shocked Tezuka usually had a leniency with them but even the regulars were back to the freshman basics.

After practice that day most of the members were exhausted, and disgruntled that Tezuka had taken part of his frustration out on them. They also understood that they were at fault for not practicing so their punishment was somewhat fair.

* * *

Tezuka had calmed down by the end of practice and was in a more amicable mood. Eiji thought he should apologize when Tezuka said, "Don't worry about it."  
Eiji was confused, nya! Worry about what."

"The trouble today, it's fine."

Eiji was happy and they continued to the store, when they walked in it was flooded, Eiji ran to the backroom leaving Tezuka to find a seat for himself. When Eiji dropped off the tea, he didn't stay he had to run off and find room for two girls, and serve the next two tables.

At around Five Atobe came up to him, "Ore-sama usually doesn't do this but, Ore-sama is asking for help serving all these people. It will be impossible for the people Ore-sama has and Ore-sama will have to close late."

Tezuka nodded.

* * *

I'm not sure whether Tezuka is in character I did my best to do so. Please Review.


	5. Niou

Fuji and Oishi were worried Eiji had been avoiding the both of them completely even though they shared classes and practice together. The frustration and avoidance came to a head during practice when Oishi finally broke and apologized to Eiji seeing as Eiji wouldn't apologize and was being stubborn about it. By the end of practice the golden pair was back together, but Eiji had refused to tell where he ran off to after practice everyday. Fuji was starting to get suspicious since Tezuka had also begun vanishing just as fast after practice.

Elsewhere, on the Rikkaidai courts the famous trickster had run off in order to avoid Renji and Yagyuu's wrath after his latest prank. He'd never seen the both of them furious before and now he never wanted to see it again. _'Maybe it's because of the prank. I didn't think that they would take it this seriously,' _he thought. Niou had managed to get as far as the shopping district in Tokyo far from Kanagawa prefecture. He thought he was far enough so he wandered around looking for a café to sit and watch people, maybe even flirt with some girl or another. He saw a place full of girls and thought it perfect. He walked over and ended up bumping into a redhead. Eiji almost fell but caught himself," ahhh, I'm so sorry sir, if you wait just a moment I'll get you a table," and dashed off to serve three tables. Recently the café had gotten famous and they had to push their hours back and close late. Eiji served the table and rushed back to the guy he'd almost tripped over," How can I help you sir?"

Niou was amused by Eiji's actions He remembered the acrobatic redhead of Seigaku, but it seemed the redhead didn't remember him, "it would be nice to get a table."

Eiji put on a big smile, "follow me sir." Niou followed amused by the running around of the other two waiters, Eiji handed him a menu," call when you are ready to order sir." He bowed and ran off to clean after some tables and get back to all the cooking he had to do. He had been covering for Tezuka who had arrived. "There are three tables waiting to order and one to clean up, "Eiji then ran off into the kitchen to cover any orders while Tezuka began waiting. He was still an ice block and never smiled, but somehow the girls weren't fazed by this and kept coming back.

Niou was amused by the number of people there and their interactions. He'd always been perceptive with people and so could read between the lines of interactions and conversations. He raised his hand, when Tezuka came over. He blanked on his order.

"What would you like sir?"

Niou remembered what he was about to say," black coffee no sugar and milk please." Tezuka wrote them down and walked off to fill the order. Niou had never imagined he would find the ice captain of Seigaku working. He was supposed to be practicing tennis nonstop. Then again just seeing one side of people never truly defined them. It was just that aura Tezuka exuded when he was on the court that led to such conclusions.

Tezuka delivered Niou's coffee, he was curious as to what he was doing so far from Kanagawa, but didn't ask. Atobe was passing by when he noted Niou. He backtracked, after Tezuka had left," Ore-sama want to know what Niou of Rikkai is doing so far from Kanagawa."

Niou didn't want to answer so he smiled innocently at Atobe who glared, "If Niou destroys Ore-sama's café Ore-sama will kill him." At that moment Atobe was called away to deal with the piano that had arrived. There was some trouble getting it in, but after that moving it was easy.

Niou watched the process with interest he had taken piano lessons when he was younger, but stopped when tennis took precedence. It had been a while since he'd seen one let alone touched it.

When the piano was finally set down and the attention on it was moved Niou snuck up to it. He pressed a white key and produced a single resounding note. Middle C. He pressed another and another slowly making his way down from middle C to the highest C. He followed with the base notes. He sat down his body automatically remembering the posture and finger positions. He played Twinkle, Twinkle little star. The people in the café didn't pay him much attention. They were too focused on their own conversations. Niou started playing more complex pieces as he reminded himself of the lessons he took. He managed to finish up with Moonlight Sonata, the last piece he'd learned before quitting piano. He turned to find people clapping and bowed as if he had intended to play the piano Atobe was sitting waiting for him at his table," Ore-sama wants to know how long you've been playing ahn?"

"Not long just a few years," Niou smirked at Atobe. Before Atobe could say anything Niou looked at the time and decided to run off," sorry but I must leave."

"Wait, Ore-sama..." Atobe stared as Niou rushed out of the café as if the devil was on his heels. Then again the devil would be running from Niou himself if the rumors were true.

Unfortunately Renji and Yagyuu had managed to corner Niou during lunch and get their revenge for the prank he'd pulled. He'd gotten his hair dyed pink and it wouldn't come off until the end of the day. Usually people were used to this happening within the tennis team and ignored however, was in a bad mood. It didn't show until practice where he didn't take his time to play with the opponents as usual. He cut right to the chase and began destroying their opponents mercilessly. Yukimura was smiling as usual he didn't care as long as the opponents were however had the feeling of being dominated in the game. Not that he was Niou's opponent but it felt like Niou was getting all the shots by himself all over the court and he was a spectator watching. In ten minutes their match was finished with mostly aces and return aces.

When practice ended Niou vanished after washing the spray paint out of his hair and getting it back to its original silver. Yagyuu was looking for him to discuss what was wrong, but it was hard when the person you were looking for had vanished as soon as they were able to. Niou found himself heading towards the café again. He didn't know why he was there, but he'd gone back all the same. As soon as he entered a waiter was there to serve him, "Welcome to the Prince Café how may I help you today?"

Niou nodded to the waiter," A table and black coffee no sugar please."

He was led to a table and sat there waiting for coffee. Niou compared himself to black coffee, you knew it was bitter, but eventually you got used to the taste.

Niou got served his coffee while he brooded on how he would get Yagyuu and Renji back. When watching, the waiters balance the trays he came up with a brilliant idea.

Yagyuu was enraged, Niou had tinkered with his desk and it couldn't hold more that one notebook before it collapsed in on itself. By practice Yagyuu the gentleman was loosing his patience the one thing that he was revered for. On the other hand Niou's bad mood had vanished. Renji on the other hand had lost all his notebooks full of data and would have to rewrite them. When practice came Yukimura watched as Yagyuu and Renji tried and failed to get an answer of where the notebooks were and what he'd done to the desk. When practice ended Niou vanished again; Yagyuu and Renji were left frustrated as to how they could get Niou to tell them what he'd done. Niou spent the rest of the month in an alternative mode of Pranks on people that left them frustrated since he wouldn't tell them what he'd done. Though it always stood that the next day everything would be back to normal. At the café Niou had taken to playing the piano as often as he could and whether he felt like it or not. Somehow he brought more people to the café to see what he could play. He'd gotten request from classical music to the latest pop star's song on piano. Niou being the creature that he was loved attention and obliged the people what they wanted.

Niou was once again at the cafe running from Sanada this time for the latest prank he pulled. He ordered the usual cup of coffee and waited thinking about his next prank. The coffee arrived served by the owner of the café, "Ore-sama wanted to ask you to play piano for the café."

Niou looked uninterested," It'll take up practice time, can't do it."

"You still come and play everyday. Ore-sama just says Ore-sama will pay you since you do it often enough."

Niou's ears perked up at that, he'd have extra money for his pranks, "How much?"

"However much Niou-san wants."

Niou was tempted to ask for an outrageous price, "I want ten thousand yen per week."

"Fine you have to play all days except on Sunday."

"Deal."

"Well then you might as well start playing now," Atobe walked off imperiously leaving Niou bewildered.

Since then Niou made a habit of Vanishing after practice and no matter how discreetly they all followed him they always managed to lose him because he always got off at random spots and they'd only see him when the train was leaving the station.

Niou was expected to wear a uniform for the café, but it took some arguments a few pranks and the threat of having no money to get him to.


End file.
